Dan Vs Elise's Parents Again
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: Sequel to Dan Vs. Mother. Just when Chris and Dan thought things were back to normal, Elise's parents arrive to help their daughter for the arrival of the new baby. With Chris being ordered around by the in-laws, Dan must think of a way to get his best friend back and make Elise's parents leave.


**Hey guys, I finally had the chance to work on this sequel fanfic (well mostly because I'm sick in bed with a cold). Anyways, I plan to make this fanfic longer than the first one. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1.**

After Dan sent that letter to his mother, he received a reply a week later. Ever since then, Dan and Deloris have been writing back and forth. She only came to visit Dan on special occasions such as his birthday or Christmas. Deloris still felt that Dan needed his space and wanted to wait for his invites on visiting him on non holidays. Months have passed and Dan was starting to notice that Chris wasn't coming over that much anymore, in fact, it has been 3 weeks since his last visit. Dan would try to call Chris to come over, but Chris's phone always went to voice mail. Dan couldn't leave any new messages because he filled up the voice mail from the last messages he left. At first, Dan was angry that Chris was ignoring him, but then started to feel worried.

"Why hasn't he checked his phone messages?" Dan thought

Sure, Dan knew that Chris was busy taking care of his pregnant wife Elise, but not hearing from him in 3 weeks? Dan felt something was wrong. Chris would always check his voice mail. Dan walked out of his apartment, locked up, and decided to take a drive to Chris's house. When he arrived, he parked in front of the home.

"Everything seems normal," said Dan

He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. With a few knocks, Elise opened the door. Dan couldn't help but stare at her. She looked different.

"Oh, hey Dan," Elise said sounding annoyed

"Whoa! What the hell happened to you?" he asked

"Dan, we told you months ago that I was pregnant."

"You're so huge that I can't see your face from where I'm standing!"

Suddenly, Dan received a blow to his gut from Elise's foot. He slowly went down hugging himself from the blow. He gasped a few times following a moan. Dan didn't see that coming.

"My pregnancy may have made me huge, but I can still hurt you," said Elise

"Hey Elise, who is...Dan?" said Chris

"Okay, I'm going back inside. Don't talk for too long," said Elise

Dan picked himself off the ground and faced Chris. He started to feel angry and Chris just looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked

"Where have you been? I've been leaving you messages and you never called back!" shouted Dan

"Look I'm sorry, but I've been really busy."

"Doing what?"

"Like working at my job. I'm trying to raise extra money for the new baby."

"The kid is not even here yet, can't it wait?"

"DAN!"

"Well, why didn't you try to drop by during your spare time?"

"Because I use my spare time for Elise. She needs me!"

"Now?"

"Yes! That baby could come anytime now."

"Look Chris, all I ask is that we hang out before that baby comes. Can't we hang out today?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"WHY NOT!"

"Elise's parents are coming over."

"Oh great! What does the fun police want now?"

"They plan to stay here awhile to help Elise and even help take care of the baby when he or she arrives."

"That's great Chris. If her parents are going to be here, then we can hang out. I also need help talking care of those horrible pigeons at my apartment. They make a mess and also pecked poor Mr. Mumbles."

"Dan, you know I would like to come and help but..."

"But he's not going anywhere!" said a voice

Dan and Chris turned towards the driveway to see Don, Elise Sr., and Ben unpacking the car and carrying the bags up to the front door.

"Mom, Dad, Ben, it's so good to see you guys again!" said Chris

"Shut up and get the door!" snapped Don

"Don be nice," said Elise Sr.

Chris opened the door while his in laws walked in. Dan watched them disappear inside then turned his attention to Chris.

"Chris, let's get out of here while we still have a chance!" he said

"He's not going anywhere Dan!" said Don popping his head out the door

"Well who died and left you in charge!" snapped Dan

"Look Dan, this is a family matter and Chris is needed more than ever."

Chris whimpered as Don grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him inside.

"So Dan, just go and annoy somebody else. Good day," said Dan popping his head out the door once more.

Don slammed the door leaving Dan on the porch alone. Dan's face turned a few shades of red. He ran into the middle of the street and raised his fists into the air.

"ELISE'S PAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEENTS...AGAIN!"

**DAN VS. Elise's Parents (Again)**

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Sorry that it was short, but think of Chapter 1 being the introduction before the title card appears. The next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
